


野猪哈里

by starsnape



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 野猪哈里

从前有一只野猪，它名叫哈里。它很臭，因为它记性不好，每天都仿佛失忆般以为昨天才洗过澡。  
没有食肉动物愿意吃它的肉，但是它深知猪的命运就是要被吃，因此不停地寻找愿意吃掉它的食肉动物。  
有一天它遇到一头猎豹，豹子四肢修长，毛色金黄柔亮，跑在旷野上像一梭金色的子弹一样。  
真是太酷了，野猪感慨，如果被这样一只动物吃掉该多么幸福啊。  
哈里在猎豹停下来梳毛的时候走上去毛遂自荐。  
“我可以当你的晚餐吗？”  
猎豹瞅了瞅它，眼眶上的斑纹起了褶。  
“我只猎跑得快的动物，你跑得太慢了，我没兴趣吃你。”  
尽管猎豹不肯吃它，哈里还是缠着猎豹，于是他们成了朋友。猎豹的名字叫金。

听说林子里有会飞的懒驴，哈里和金一起去看。它们在小路上撞见一头看起来心情很不好的黑豹。  
黑豹蹲在那里一动不动，像一尊雕像。  
“雕像是什么？”金问哈里。  
“不知道，有时我脑壳里有声音会说奇怪的话。”  
它们面面相觑。  
“嘿，哈里。”黑豹说。  
“你是谁？”哈里问。  
“*我*是谁？瞧啊，它又不记得我了！”黑豹咆哮起来。  
金在一边自顾自舔爪子rua脸，假装听不见。  
“我是你该死的兄弟让！”黑豹对猪喊道。  
“那你要吃我吗？”哈里问。

————————————

尽管和朋友在一起生活得无忧无虑，野猪哈里依然没有放弃被吃掉的梦想。  
他觉得猎豹金是它最后的希望了，因为只有金不嫌弃它臭，只是嫌它跑得慢。  
于是哈里每天坚持练习跑步，从太阳升起奔跑到月亮高挂，一分一秒都不停歇。  
“哈里，这样不行的。”金劝它，“你也要吃饭啊。”  
“对，不然等吃你的时候，就只剩一副臭猪骨头了。”黑豹让语中带刺，但它也关心哈里。  
“可我还不够快，我还不能休息。”猪很执着。  
“你已经*够*努力了。”猎豹用鼻梁推着它到草料旁边，“快吃吧。”  
野猪吧唧吧唧地吃起草。金就趁它吃得专心时帮它从头到尾把身上舔干净。  
“你不觉得嘴里味大吗？”让问。  
“先别和我说话，我去一下水塘。”

哈里在金的照顾下变得干净肥壮，草原上的鬣狗们开始馋它身子了。这使得金很不安。  
“说老实话，你是不是喜欢它了？”黑豹问猎豹说。  
“我没有。”金回答，不太高兴，“我只是觉得它*有点*可爱……我是说，你看它！肉嘟嘟的！谁能抵抗那种诱惑呢？！”  
“对于多数食肉动物都是诱惑，如果你指的是想嚼碎它的话。”  
“我不会吃哈里的！”  
“随你便吧。”让假装一点都不感兴趣地说，“骑它的时候小心点，记得你鸡巴带刺。”

————————————

“哈里，我得提醒你，鬣狗群最近总在周围转悠，小心着点。”黑豹对野猪说。  
“我不怕，金和我在一起。”哈里说。  
“你指望*金*能从鬣狗嘴底下保护你？它是猎豹，身子骨很薄，体重比你还轻，连羊的喉咙都咬不穿。”  
“我知道，”野猪点点头，“金温柔又优雅，还很酷。”  
“你根本没听是不是。”  
“不过我们为什么要担心鬣狗呢？”  
“为什么？！蠢猪！当然是因为它们要吃——”让停住了话头，它知道不能告诉哈里鬣狗们要吃它，不然这猪崽子说不定会自己送上门去，“唉，我不管了。”黑豹走了。

“我要去猎食了，你就在这一带等着，不要去危险的地方，鬣狗来了你就跑，好吗。”  
“你就吃我不好吗？”哈里抽了抽鼻子。  
“不好。”金第三百六十次拒绝了它，“乖，等我回来。”  
哈里蹲在树下等金回来，在泥地上摆弄着它的小蹄子。一只年幼的鬣狗鬼鬼祟祟地靠近了它。  
“猪猡！”小鬣狗尖声叫道，吓了它一跳。  
“你是谁？”  
“坤诺是坤诺！”小鬣狗看起来疯疯癫癫，像嗑多了薄荷草。  
“你要吃我吗？”哈里问，它看到鬣狗尖尖的牙齿，感到很兴奋。  
“坤诺才不吃！但其它鬣狗想吃，它们总是议论猪猡，坤诺都听烦了！”  
“那真是太棒了，你能带我去找它们吗？”

金赶到的时候，鬣狗群正为了争夺美味猪肉互相撕咬成一团。噢，哈里没事，它乖乖地坐在一边等着挨宰，鬣狗们还没开始咬它。  
“哈里，快和我走。”  
“可是和你走了你又不吃我。”  
“天啊你这傻子，我不想让你被其它动物吃掉！”金央求它，“和我走吧，求你了喵～”  
哈里被说动了，但是它刚一挪屁股，鬣狗群就回过神，朝它们扑来了。  
让说的对，金不是鬣狗群的对手，它的力气也不足以拖着哈里一起逃跑。它是草原上跑得最快的动物，是谁也追不上的子弹，却不是最强悍的。  
金扑倒了一头袭向哈里后臀的鬣狗，然后就被其它鬣狗围攻倒下了。  
“金！！”野猪现在知道自己做了个多蠢的决定。它在这一刻终于下定决心：它是金的小猪肉，它的肋排、里脊、五花、蹄髈、猪头都是只属于金的，如果金不吃它，那谁也不能吃它。  
一道漆黑的影子从暗处飞将出来，挡在鬣狗群的面前。  
“这又是谁？”离猪最近的鬣狗问。  
哈里奋起冲上去将那头鬣狗顶飞，骄傲地宣布：“那是我兄弟，让！”  
黑豹发出愤怒的低吼，凶恶的利爪扇向一个个狗头，锋利的尖牙一口就能咬碎鬣狗的脊椎。  
鬣狗群溃不成军，让独自和它们撕斗，哈里和坤诺把浑身是伤的金搬去了安全的地方。

“我们为什么要把这小崽子也带回来？”让问。  
“坤诺不是小崽子！坤诺成年了！”坤诺叫嚷。  
“它的家人都欺负它，我们收养它吧。”哈里说，“金也会赞成的。”它转向昏迷着的猎豹，用鼻子轻轻拱了拱豹的额头，“金……”  
金色的猎豹缓缓睁开它黑色珍珠般的眼睛。  
“哈里，”金虚弱地向它招呼，“我快不行了……”  
“你快不行了？！”黑豹瞪着它，“可你刚才还——”  
“咳吼！咳吼！咳哼！！”  
金剧烈地咳嗽了几声，让心领神会，叹了口气。  
“走，坤诺，带你巡视一下咱家领地。”  
“噢耶！！坤诺是豹子了！！”  
“你不是，你是*猪*。”  
让带着坤诺走开了，留下哈里，泪眼汪汪地看着金。  
“哈里，很遗憾我不能帮你实现你的愿望了。”  
“不！！我的愿望就是你好好地活着！咱们再一起去看马丁内斯大草原！金！！”  
“哈里，”金缓慢地舒了一口气，“你愿意帮我实现一个*我的*愿望吗？”  
“什么都行，金，什么都行。”  
“太好了。”它微微笑了。  
只见猎豹撩起自己的尾巴，露出一个毛绒绒的铃铛和被绒毛包围的小洞。

事后。  
“你宁愿猪艹你都不愿意我艹你？！”一见面黑豹就大喊起来，似乎永无止境的咆哮就是它的主旋律。  
“让，”猎豹悠闲地卧在树下，给自己和挤在自己怀里哼哼大睡的哈里舔着毛，它腾出嘴来说，“你*那里*太小了。”


	2. 黑豹让和猎豹金

从前有一头小黑豹，它的名字叫让，它总是不开心。  
天空很蓝，它不开心，草原生机勃勃，它不开心，丛林里鸟儿在唱歌，它不开心。  
没有什么能让他开心。  
当然，一头蠢猪也不能。  
它是在一个泥坑里遇见哈里的。小让黑得像煤球上长了几颗麻子，几乎和泥地融为一体，野猪哈里没有看清，一屁股撞到它。  
小黑豹顿时在恶臭中窒息了。  
“臭！”它扯着脖子喊，野猪这才发现自己把一个毛绒绒的生物坐在了臀下。  
“抱歉！你没事吧。”它转过身体看着小黑豹，后者稚嫩地咳了几下。  
“你太臭了！你洗过澡吗！”让嚎叫。  
“昨天洗过。”哈里说。  
让刚认识哈里那时，野猪比它强壮很多，全身从脖颈到蹄膀都是精练饱满的肌肉。这让小黑豹很是崇拜。在黑豹的世界里强者为尊，于是它拜了野猪做大哥。  
野猪也不知是不是接受了这个大哥身份，从那之后就带着小黑豹四处游历，它俩形影不离。  
“你为什么对我这么好？”有一天让决定问个明白。  
“因为我想你长大了，就可以吃我了呀。”哈里回答。

谁也不知道猎豹金的过往，它就像一个毛绒绒的迷。不过和它长期生活在一起的哈里和让还是有了些了解的。  
比如，它们知道猎豹不止喜欢追猎羚羊，还喜欢在躲在花丛里扑蝴蝶。虽然它不*吃*昆虫，它会把扑到的橙色蝴蝶和绿色蚱蜢捎给哈里当作点心——猪是杂食动物。  
野猪嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼着蝴蝶翅膀，想起了什么，转向黑豹。  
“让，你吃吗？”  
“不吃。”让没好气地回，“你见过豹子吃蝴蝶的吗？”  
“哦，抱歉，我忘了，你喜欢毛毛虫，多汁一点。”  
“我不吃*虫子*！臭猪！吃你自己的就好。”  
猎豹黑溜溜的眼睛在它俩中间来回转了几下，然后好像什么都明白了。  
“也就是说，你们——”  
黑豹把它黑黢黢的大脸怼在猎豹脑门上，阻止了它揭露某凶猛食肉动物竟然是跟在猪屁股后面吃虫子长大的黑历史。  
“你敢提一句，我就把你整天舔几把的事说出去。”  
“你说谁喜欢*几把*了？”猎豹眉眶上的斑纹凌厉起来，它喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的低吼，不卑不亢用脑门顶了回去。  
“当然是说*你*这只可怜的*小猫*。”  
两只豹铆起架势顶着头角力，互相露出尖牙。  
这时猪说话了：“看呐，大象。”  
“大象！！”听到大象，金像听到开饭的小猫一样转身蹿将出去。让的脑门因此失去支点撞到地上。  
马丁内斯草原上，远处象群徐徐经过。猎豹跳上大树枝桠眺望，它毛绒绒的嘴角上扬，无声地赞叹“噢~大象~”。  
“金，你喜欢大象？”哈里蹲踞在树下的老位置，追随着金的目光。  
“嗯哼。”金回答，眼睛没有离开停留在水池边戏水的象群。  
“比喜欢我还喜欢？”野猪觉得这话问出来会后悔，但还是忍不住问了。  
“哈里，”猎豹缓缓地说，它依然在为远处的巨大动物心旷神怡，“大象真的，*超级大*。”  
它这是在打哑谜吗？哈里还想再问，这时让插话进来。  
“它说的是*几把*。”黑豹冷冷地说。


End file.
